Melodies of the heart the meeting
by shirogane katsuki
Summary: the song that connects two hearts must be played when there is a person who denies his past and a person who denies her present. a story about two students both with exceptional talent and about their story of their school life.
1. Chapter 1:The begining of a new chapter

The symphonic melody coming from the old music room changes the surroudings into a vast plain I opened the door, a gust of wind seeps through the door. In the room an elegant girl with long black hair which was dyed crimson red caused the sunset. Her hair sways back and forth while her fingers ran along the keys of the piano, making something so simple as playing the piano so piece was so simple but yet she made it so grand.

It was a work of a master piece.

"Nocturne In E Flat Major, Op.9 No.2"

I blurted out those words unconsciously, causing the girl to be startled and stopped playing the piano. Before I could talk to her, her entire face turned red and pushed me a side as she left the room, making me the only person left in the room.

All that was left was a score sheet made by a prodigy, something so beautiful made by Fredric Chopin was perfected by just a girl with just a few changes in notes. I looked upwards the score sheet.

"...Amelia Henderson..."

The name echos through my head causing another name to pop out

"Amelia of the ice queen..."

I laughed out loud as i find it amusing that such a person was that talented. As the "Amelia of the ice queen" I know of wears spectacles and does not blush and leaves the room in a panic that was utterly impossible for such a person that graceful and elegant to be her.

But in this world, possibilities are endless.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2:The meeting

_"Hey isn't that guy the young prodigy?"_

_"What a waste of talent, if only he didn't have to get in that accident.""_

**_"Our family do not need people like you anymore, leave at once."_**

* * *

Droplets of cold sweat formed along my forehead as the pain on my right hand began to grow sharper and sharper. I stared at the clock, it was 5 am in the morning. I walked towards the empty living room, at one corner a dusty black box remains there untouched for 6 years. As I reached out to it. the pian grows even stronger. I reflexively pulled back my hand while taking a step pain subsides a little only, but its at a tolerable level now.

"Still no good eh?That dumb old man."

When I reached the school gates it was already 7, the place was void of people. Out of the blue a soft but mysterious symphony filled the air giving it a peaceful but nostalgic feel to the play.

"Chopin, Nocturne, opus 27 #2"

" Nobody would come to school that early"I concluded . Since it was still early, I began to wander around the school aimlessly, not knowing where the symphony is coming from I dragged myself towards the source of the was as if the melody was asking me to follow it .

The hypnotic melody suprisingly drew me towards the old music I found a familiar silhouette by the piano. But this time , the moment I opened the door she immediately felt my presence and began to stare at me with her eyebrows knitted for a few seconds while she started to search for something in her bag and took out a pair of glasses. The moment she put on her spectacles the description of "The Ice Queen" fitted her perfectly. When she saw my face , without hesitation she stood up and began to strode towards me with her head tilting downwards hiding her emotions. Shivers rans through my spine as if the atmosphere begins to gets colder and colder as she started to get closer and closer. Just looking at her getting closer causes my past to flash before me, some that I did not want to see.

"GET AWAY QUICK GET AWAY BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

My head repeatedly tells me, but my body doesn't move as I command it to. Just when i finally got the strength to escape , it was already too late, she was too close already.

"g...gi- i-ba-"she muttered silently.

"Huh?"I instinctively replied without realising the consequences.

"eek!"she squeaked with no apparent reason as if it was me who is the villian here.

She then muttered a few words, took a deep breath, looked at me with eyes brimmed with tears and her hands clumped up together.

"PLEASE GIVE IT BACK !"

I immediatly gave her a very confused look at her. It took me 5 seconds to realise what she wanted and opened my bag as I began to search for that stack of paper.

With her eyes close as if she was trying to avoid eye contact she confronted me again:"Please give back the-"

Before she could finish her sentence I shoved her beloved musical score sheet to her hands. Her tearing face rapidly change to a smile and began to cheer as if she was a kid who just won a big toy from a carnival I stood there in front of the door dumbfounded as my jaws were wide open.

I told myself:this is not the Amelia I have heard I see is a small child dancing around the room with glee.

Finally realising that she forgot something she turned around to face me and greeted:"I'm Amelia Henderson; 17 years old, class 2-B. Would you like to play the piano with me?"

to be continued...

* * *

to all readers this is the 2nd chap to melodies of the heart the 1st chap is the meeting


End file.
